


Fusion Test

by NotALemon



Series: The Crystal Grumps [1]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Crystal Grumps, Fusion, Gen, Possible Brian/Dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 10:08:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7887025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotALemon/pseuds/NotALemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Brian fused for the first time as a test for their superior.<br/>That's it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fusion Test

“I called you here to pass your tests. Do you understand?” Their superior, whose name and gender has long since been forgotten, loomed over them.

Cumingtonite and Bloodstone bowed before nodding. _“Yes.”_ Bloodstone told them.

_“We understand.”_

_“Good. Your assignment is to fuse.”_ Said their superior

Cumingtonite hesitated. _“Fuse? But… isn’t that just for battle?”_

 _“You must know how to fuse before you battle.”_ Their superior stood straight-backed, cracking their knuckles. _“Fuse or be shattered.”_

He swallowed hard and nodded, beginning the dance. It had less grace and sensuality than it did on Earth, more robotic than anything else. He raised an eyebrow at Bloodstone, who didn’t bother to do any dancing. Huh.

Bloodstone launched himself at Cumingtonite. Oh. He flinched at Bloodstone tackling him, not wrapping his arms around the other Gem. 

There was an explosion of light when they collided and immediately fell onto the ground.

Cumingtonite tried to push himself off of the ground, but he could only move one arm. Something was pressing against his mind. No, _enveloping_ his mind.

 _“It’s me.”_ Bloodstone told him.

 _“Bloodstone? Does that mean- did we do it, man?”_ Cumingtonite wasn’t sure if he could shy away from Bloodstone’s conscious. Could Bloodstone even hear his thoughts? Could he hear Bloodstone’s thoughts? He focused on singling out Bloodstone’s mind.

 _“Yeah. Are you okay?”_ Bloodstone didn’t sound interested in the actual answer. He wasn’t. Cumingtonite could tell. He’d never heard his Ninja’s bare thoughts before. There was almost always some sort of shield up. This was _different_. This was _new_. _Scary._

Cumingtonite mentally recoiled. _“I-”_ he stopped himself. _“We fused!”_

Their fusion managed to jump into the air.

 _“Brilliant observation, Cumingtonite. I never noticed.”_ Bloodstone sighed.

Their superior poked their way into the fusion’s mind. _“If you are to speak, do so out loud.”_

Cumingtonite flinched, and Bloodstone stiffened. Their intimate moment had been invaded. It didn’t feel personal anymore. Their fusion clenched his hands. 

His? Yes, _his_. 

Two. They had two hands. Two arms. Two eyes. One mouth? He checked. Yes, one mouth full of sharp teeth and covered by some sort of cloth he’d later find out was called a bandana. Two legs. 

_“Did you hear me?”_

He removed the cloth from in front of his mouth. “Yes.” He- or at least the Dan part of him- gasped at his own voice. It was so... different. Not just because he was speaking aloud, but because it was different from both of their voices. Bloodstone’s nasally tone mixed with Dan’s silkier voice.

_“Can you summon a weapon?”_

“I- Yes.” He wasn’t actually sure, but he couldn’t show any weakness to his superior. His superior watched him boredly.

_“Show me.”_

“Yes.” He summoned Bloodstone’s knife, throwing it into the air before summoning Cumingtonite’s mic and using it as a whip to wrap around the knife. They became a pair of nunchucks that he caught. 

_“Flashy, but acceptable. Not practical in battle. Work on it.”_ His superior nodded in approval. 

He stared at the nunchucks. _“I did it.”_

_“Only verbal communication. Now, do you know who you are?”_

“No.” He looked up to his superior. “I don’t.”

Their superior appraised them. _“You look to be a-”_

The door burst open and a lower superior ran in, bowing before telling the superior something. Their face darkened.

“This session is completed. Unfuse immediately and report back to your barracks.”

“Yes.” He bowed in respect before his superiors walked out. “What do we do?” He whispered to himself. “I don’t know?”

He held onto his arms. 

“What do we do?!”

 _“Calm down?”_ Bloodstone rolled their eyes. 

Cumingtonite sighed. “How can I calm down? We’re fused!”

 _“Don’t speak out loud. You’ll get us in trouble.”_ Bloodstone snapped at him. 

“I want to be me.” Cumingtonite shook their head. “Not us!”

Bloodstone clenched their fists around the nunchucks. _“Whoa, calm down.”_

“No! I want to be _me!_ ” 

_“You will when we unfuse.”_

Cumingtonite growled animalistically. “Let me go! I want-” he froze, left side of his face twitching. “Shit. No no no no no no _no_!”

Their hands were shaking.

 _“The shards.”_ Bloodstone said.

“Godammit!” Cumingtonite shouted. 

_“Calm down!”_

“ _You_ calm down!”

Their fusion started to become a bright light and they both fell to the floor. Cumingtonite sat up as quickly as possible. Bloodstone was already standing.

“Whoa.”

Bloodstone sat cross-legged across from him. _“We fused.”_

“We should do that again.”

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while. I know. I haven't had my computer with me for a while and I've had college.


End file.
